The King Of Gehenna Arc 1
by TheFutureWriterIsHere
Summary: Fear, hatred, depression, sorrow, that's all of the friends felt. Rin has been currently been becoming more demon -like, Yukio considering joining the, 'Illuminate', Izumo having forced memories of her past, Shima over riding with guilt, Bon becoming more angry than ever, and worst of all darkness is arising. And the choice will now be Rin's, is he demon or human? *fixing format
1. Chapter 1

**Ok today i'll be updating these stories (Or i'll be trying to) We All Need A Family, My Lady**

 **Marinette, The Love Game We Play, and then, "One shots of love! Ninjago Edition." Welp**

 **hours are going to be wasted XD Anyways I've had this story in my head for a while now**

 **so we are going to do this :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Rin Okumura blue eyes flashed a scowl at the burning flame that was barely lifting off of his

palm. A slight breeze ruffled his black hair as the snowy, tree's leaf's and grass sourly shifted as

well. The sun sitting high up above the snowy treetops letting it's sunlight warm the snow and

Rin's back. Rin continued to look at the flame more intensely, sweet beaming down his forehead

as he concentrated hard. It wasn't going in. For the past thirty minutes Rin had been trying to

get this small flame that came out just a little past those thirty minutes when Rin was just loosely

thinking about things. One of those things happened to be his father, or more called, Fujimoto.

Rin hadn't realized it before but, he still hasn't gotten over the old man's death. The moment he

realized that was after saving Shura from that, 'Snake Monster", ( **Jeez I don't know the name**

 **xd)** And when, Yukio fainted. As many people came to his brother's aid, his brother's pulse

stopped for about fifteen seconds scaring Rin half to death. He couldn't lose Yukio, no, no, NO.

If he lost Yukio he wouldn't know what he would do, and that was just exactly with Fujimoto. Rin

loved his father unconditionally, although sometimes he wouldn't show it, he did love his father.

If Rin was alone when his Fujimoto died, and if Yukio didn't even exist, Rin have thought this

over many times. He would have probably killed himself. Afterall everyone in the world thought

he was a monster, or a freak. He never had friends, and when he tried to show something it

would just turn to anger or pride in the end. The blue flame still flickered and grown with each

failed attempt that Rin put at, Rin tried to calm down, but he was already calm, he tried to just

shut his eyes and go for the control, that failed, tried thinking of his friends or brother, that failed

too. Sighing and finally giving up, Rin pushed around, forcing his feet to walk out of the forest,

the blue flame still floating slightly above his palm. _Maybe I could get help from Shura, she'll_

 _know what to do._ Just as the young, Rin Okumura thought that the flame that was floating

stubbornly above his pale palm suddenly, and slowly dissolved leaving Rin to stare at his palm

for about thirty seconds, in awe and confusment. _It was if, it could hear my thoughts, did it not_

 _want Shura to know?_ Shaking his head at his own stupid thoughts, Rin continued to walk out of

the forest that was right by the school grounds, his eyes dancing around the forest scenery. It's

just his power, nothing but flame that he wielded, his own power couldn't hear his thoughts,

right? Not caring about the situation that just happened before, Rin's mind was completely

blank, the sunlight continued to lay sunshine on his shoulders as a quiet hum reached his vocal

cords. As if the whole thing never happened Rin continued to walk through the forest, not even

thinking about his flame again.

( Line and switch cuz i'm lazy :P )

Izumo clutched her head tightly, tears streaming down her cheeks, her purple eyes watching as

the tears plummeted to their doom onto her legs that currently had blue jeans on. _The_

 _Illuminate, those bastards!_ She could feel that thought rewinding over and over again in her

mind as she clutched her head tighter, the tears going on faster down her cheeks. For a while

now, the time she spent with the Illuminate as a child and such what happened only about a

week ago kept rewinding within her head. Endless flashbacks of her mother going berserk with

the, "Nine Tails Spirit", the moment when her own little sister didn't even know her, and the

betrayal of Shima, the person she least expected to ever betray his friends or her. She wanted

those flashbacks to stop, but yet she still hasn't figured out what was triggering them. Trauma?

Pstd? Oh hell nah, she really hoped she didn't have those things. She didn't want that,

especially if her friends found out if she had, trauma, or even, Ptsd. They would pity her, and for

as long as Izumo could remember she was a stubborn and an embarrassed child. She couldn't

stand when someone hugged her out of pity or care. The only times she would accept hugs

were if someone was greeting her such as her friend for an instance, not if someone just cared

about her life problems.

" _It's all your fault!" Her mother's eyes screamed fury, that hatred pawning off of her. "If you_

 _wouldn't have been born he would have loved me!" The fury was getting worse now, the tears_

 _were already swelling in Izumo's eyes over her mother's hateful eyes._ Izumo's breath quicken

her eyes flashing with panic, it was coming back again. The memories, wait, she shouldn't even

call them memories, more like nightmares she was going to have with for all of her sorry life.

 _The young child named Izumo laid with fear in her eyes, as she watched as her possessed_

 _mother scrawled in unreal ways, her mother's eyes screaming insanity and bloodlost as the_

 _young child grabbed her younger sister, fear and sorrow written all over their faces._ "Stop…..

Stop….. Stop…" Izumo shrieked, clutching her head even tighter. All of those, _nightmares,_ were

coming back to her once again, she didn't want those nightmares, she wanted to forget those

nightmares, SHE JUST WANTED TO FORGET. Izumo's hands and head were coming to a

breaking point as a sudden rush of pain flushed through them, but Izumo ignored it, her breaths

going into unreal speeds.

 _She was so happy, her purple eyes screaming cheerfulness as she saw her younger sister,_

 _playing there within the flowerbed. Izumo sighed in relief making the younger child look at her,_

 _confusment written all over her face. "Who are you?" The child's confused voice made Izumo's_

 _heart shatter to pieces, she didn't remember her, her own sister. "Hah?" Izumo couldn't believe_

 _it, how could she not remember her? They, were family? "Who are you?" The eight year old_

 _questioned again, suspicion covering her face. "Uhm… you forgot this." Not wanting to look at_

 _her sister again gave her the doll, looking deeply within her brown eyes. "Oh thank you miss!"_

 _With that the eight year old turned around giving out a happy shriek, and at that moment Izumo_

 _couldn't handle it anymore and left._ "No…" Izumo grunted in pain her eyes flashing with the

hurtful memory. Tears falling even harder off of her cheeks.

 _The pain was unreal, her face quickening in fear as her purple eyes looked back at the one who_

 _stabbed her, Shima. Why, why, why, WHY?! Realization hit the sixteen-year old quickly as she_

 _looked back at the spear that was impaling her body. "Shima…. Why?"_

Izumo hiccuped with tears clogging them, she still wondered to this day. Why did Shima do this?

For loyalty? Even everything he went through with them? She couldn't understand it, how could

Shima be so ruthless? Just, how? She just thought he was forced into this, or hell, even

possessed. But she would never had expected that he did it, _willingly._ Izumo truthfully just

wanted this torture she called life to end, but she couldn't do that, after all if that happened she

would just make everyone that cared about feel the exact same way as her.

(Yes another going to another character lol)

Yukio Okumura was sitting upright on his hospital bed, his black hair sitting behind him as his,

dark, blue eyes stared around his surroundings. A table filled with shots and such, a cabinet

filled with medical supplies kept to the left, and the white ceiling fan kept humming aloud. " _Join_

 _us Yukio, we can tell you all about your eyes."_ As in hell he would have never join the Illuminate,

that was just plain insane! " _If Rin didn't just waited a few more seconds you would have gotten_

 _that power."_ Shima's words echoed through the Okumura's twin head as his eyes continued to

ponder his room. For a while now Yukio had been thinking about Shima, and exactly what was

wrong with him? He had friends, family, and much more. Shima had everything to lose and he

just was the one who lose it for himself. Another thought was also currently swirling in Yukio's

mind. Rin, his brother was supposed to be here fifthteen minutes ago, of course Rin was

sometimes late, especially his lessons, but every time he visited he was never late to see him.

That thought was later disrupted as the wooden door that was to the right of the unusually white,

floor and walls walked in no other than, Rin. His brother's blue eyes screeched into his as Rin

quickly walked to his bed side. "Gahhh, i'm so sorry I was late~!" Rin said cheekily, replying to

Yukio's displeased expression. "Rin I swear, don't be late to things, or else! Sometimes I think

your the little brother." With his own playful words, Yukio pinched Rin's pale arm making him

yelp in surprise. "Jeez~! I know I was late but you don't have to be a jerk about it!" Yukio only

snickered in response. ' _The Illuminati would want to kill Rin, my brother, because he was the,_

 _Vatican's trump card. I'm not joining those sicko's, not now, not ever.'_ Yukio thought sourly as

his brother continued to rant about his own oversensitivity. But at least Yukio would think that,

 **for now.**

 **This is the prologue, sorry this chapter was short! Next one i'm planning to be, 5,000**

 **words to, 10,000 words! I just got to get back to my other stories B) Also I'M SORRY IF I HAVE BAD GRAMMAR! I'M RUSHINGGGGGG ALSO I'LL CHECK OVER IT TONIGHT, I'M BUSY PEOPLE! XDDDDDDDDD**


	2. Human?

**Ugh, yes a long chapter. Hey I promised! I feel so bad because each one of my stories**

 **have so much short chapters, I need to be writing more X3 anyways here we go with the**

 **author update! If you are waiting for me to write the other, Blue Exorcist, story I'm doing**

 **it now so, and also writing an Miraculous Ladybug story, Ninjago, and Tokyo Ghoul!**

 **Anyways, yeah I love Anime, fite me.**

 **Welp, now I should be probably start the story, but nah. I want to torture you with my**

 **bickering. Lemme just say, this chapter will be intense!**

 **Brother; Triggered**

 **Brother: trigger intenses**

 **Yeah my brother thinks i'm weird for liking anime and writing about it, lol nevermind him.**

 **Anyways let's start ~(0-0)~**

Guilt, that's all he could feel. An overwhelming guilt, he literally stabbed someone through the

back, betrayed his friends and family, and joined an complete horrible organization. Of course

Shima would be feeling like shit. The faces of betrayal and confusment on everyone's faces, the

doubt in their minds as they thought he was possessed or was controlled, but was talked into

that he did it, willingly. Shima, a friend to most, family to his brothers, betrayed all of them. For

what? To show he was worthy of something? For what? That's all Shima questioned himself

about. But yet he was still loyal, still loyal to be hanging on to the very living of evil, Illuminate.

And it stung more when his friends said that they trusted him just so he wouldn't have been

tortured. Yeah it hurt, it did hurt whenever he did sneak behind their backs, or did something that

the, 'Illuminati', wanted. _He was more loyal to evil than his own family._ And with that,

sighing in defeat, Shima pinched the bridge of his nose, breathing air through his mouth. He laid

back on his wooden chair, his eyes tracing the place of his dorm. A blue mattress sat in the left

of the room, a desk where he was currently at stood at the middle, and a shelf fresh filled with

books about demons and such. More of all, the room was lonely. Of course he would get a room

to himself, no one wanted to be with him. No one wanted to get their secrets exposed to the

Illuminate, no matter how many times his friends denied it, they still didn't trust him, they didn't

trust the living of spies. And no one blamed them for it. Boredom crossed his face as unsatisfied

minutes past by. Leaving more boredom to lay on his shoulders, deciding quickly that he should

see where his friends were sat up from his wooden chair, his sneakers squeaking silently on the

wooden floors as he made his way to the door that was standing exactly parallel to his desk. It

was currently a weekend, so mostly no one was out in the hallways or outside of their dorms,

easier for Shima then, he wouldn't get as much dark glares then. Word was already around

school about, "Shima's Betrayal", and he couldn't care less about that, he couldn't deny it, he

was a spy, a filthy traitor, and more or less an enemy. It didn't matter how much the cold

whispers pulled his heart strings, he wouldn't care, no he wouldn't care a second about

something like this, he already admitted to being a spy, he already committed into being one, no

way he could become an friend again, but at least he could try, but in his mind his visit to Bon's

and Miwa's was just to get some information. Or at least wanted to toy with them since he was

dying of boredom. Shima continued to walk down at least three hallways before finally getting to

room, 297, of course Shim could've just used his key to get to the dorm, but the head ministers

took that away from him. _Of course they would. They didn't trust him, and he had no problem_

 _with that, yep, no problem at all._ Shima's pale right hand made it up to the exact center of the

wooden door, and slowly knocked three times, making his knuckles semi white from exposing

them to an object. Behind the door shuffles could be heard, footsteps as well. As finally the door

exposed to opening. Stood in the view of the opened door stood Miwa, sweat already beaming

down his forehead at the sight of Shima. 'Well I guess they probably didn't want to see me, but

oh well.' "Oh…. Shima! Uhm… um.. What your doing here?!" Miwa's voice was panicky, fear

lacing his words fully. "Oh just wanted to hang, came here to ask if you and Bon wanted to go

somewhere?" Shima's voice was casual, nothing flashing in his eyes but stale, and false

excitement. Miwa paused for a moment, gulping the air for about five seconds making Shima

move an eyebrow. "We have homework… for uh…. Shura's class…. Uh… remember? Also…

Bon's kind of sleeping…" Miwa's voice was hard full of lies, but Shima for sure knew he wasn't

lying about Bon sleeping. Yes Bon was a top student, but from time to time he loved to sleep.

He knew that for sure, because Bon did love to sleep when he was a kid.

" _Bon wake up!" Shima's tiny hands slapped his brother face, anger replacing from resentment_

 _that used to cover Bon's tiny features. "Hey what was that for?!" His words pounded angry as he_

 _sat up, his eyebrows focusing on his somewhat little brother, "Well… I don't know… you've been_

 _sleep for like four hours! Supper is about to get started!" Shima's small voice was small and_

 _determined, ready for Bon to finally get up. Sighing, Bon finally lept from his small mattress,_

 _leaving Shima with a small victory dance. It wasn't even close to supper._ Even as a kid, Shima

could guess that he always did lie to his family.

"Well since Bon is sleeping do you want to do homework, together?" Shima's words were filled with false hope, his eyes looking straight into Miwa's somewhat gray one's. Miwa

stuttered with words, his mouth gaping open as if he wanted to say something but before he

could let out whatever he wanted to say, the door slammed shut. "...Miwa..?" Shima's voice

was filled with a lying hurt, as if he just replaced his real, offended, voice with a stale version of it.

His voice was clearly fake. "Umm…. go away Shima! I'm kinda not supposed to talk to you…"

Miwa's voice was filled with pity, and sympathy. Perfect, at least for Shima. "Oh come on Miwa!

We're family aren't we?" Shima's voice was still filled with they lying hurt voice as he did a pouty,

or a dog face some would like to call it. But Miwa ignored that. "You should be taking your own

words Shima…. Plus if you don't go i'll get Bon!" Miwa's voice was determined almost, making

Shima chuckle. His little bro was finally getting his own standing in this world. "Ok, fine. But i'll

be back! Also since I can't hang out with you, do you know where Rin is?" Shima tilted his head,

all though he knew Miwa couldn't see him through the closed door. "Why would you need Rin?"

Miwa's voice was caught with suspicion as his eyebrows managed to get up. "Oh you know, I

wanna hang with someone! So do you know where he is or not?" Shima quickly replied, getting

very impatient. A small sighed was quickly heard behind the door as Miwa's small voice finally

replied after about thirty seconds of waiting. "He's supposed to be with Yukio in the hospital, he'll

most likely be getting out soon. He stays there no more than thirty minutes or an hour, if you're

really impatient you could just walk in and get him, but that would be pretty rude, but do

whatever you want Shima." Shima just nodded in gratitude, "Ok, see ya Miwa!"

( Yes I'm skipping to someone else, x3 )

Fifth teen minutes somewhat passed from within the hospital, Rin Okumura continued to talk

with his brother. "Have you seen Shura's hair? It's completely short!" His voice was completely

excited, his blue eyes filled with joy for talking with his brother. "Yes Rin of course I've seen her

hair, EVERYONE has seen her hair." Yukio only responded with annoyance, and a cold hard

look, making Rin become annoyed as well. _His brother was always the annoyed type._ "Hey I

was just trying to talk about, something! Your doing no progress in trying to talk!" Rin's voice

was urgent with self-jokes as he looked Yukio, who was becoming more annoyed. "Yes Rin, but

you talk about the same subjects every time you come in here! Tell something that'll actually get

me not annoyed." Yukio's voice was annoyed and stale, his eyes hardening as he let out

another comment, "Anyways Rin I think you should get going, my pain meds should come in

soon." His words only made Rin disappointed, as a strange anger stirred in him, but quickly

ignored that. "Ok fine, but i'll be coming here tomorrow! So you better get your annoyed points

up!" With that Rin turned around already walking to the door, his feet squeaking on the cold tile.

Yukio only pinched the bridge of his, (now pale) nose. " _What the hell does, Annoyed points,_

 _even mean?!"_

)

Right as Rin turned the corner from his brother's room, he couldn't help it. For some reason,

that he couldn't identify, an unreal anger bubbled within his emotions. And the anger was

dramatically growing. He could already feel the flames bubbling in his systems. " _Ugh not here."_

Rin thought almost completely aloud as many different people and patients clouded the hospital

floors. He didn't get it, how was he so angry? And why could he already feel the flames numbing

at his system? They only time he felt like that was when he went berserk or he couldn't control

his flames. **Oh**. Rin's breaths became hard as he looked around the scenery around him,

patients in beds with doctors pushing them to the room were all around, Rin knowing that he

was just on the first floor knew that the exit doors were here somewhere. But he couldn't think

where they were, his mind was already getting fuzzy and dull. Rin's breaths continued to get

more hard as his heart quickened. _What was going on? How-and what exactly was causing_

 _this?_ Rin's thoughts swirled in his mind, as he took uncertain and unstable steeps to what he

thought was a glass door. Two glass door showing the hospital entrance stood in front of him,

two doctors talking were in the corner as well more patients coming in. An repentance stood at

the left corner waiting for orders and such. Seeing those glass doors Rin ran to them, quickly

opening them. His feet never ran this hard before, little past three minutes Rin was already far

away from the hospital, and away from people. The place he was in now was something he

could clearly recognize, he was right by building where he and his brother had his dorm in. Rin

sighed in relief, but the flames continued to bubble through his systems. Endless questions filled

his mind as his sigh of relief turned into one of panic. He needed to get help, picking up his

phone that was stirring in his pocket he quickly turned to his contacts, little black spots clearing

into his vision. _What the hell is going on?!_ He thought this over and over as his finger loosely

clicked on a contact, he didn't care who he called. He needed, and wanted help. "Mephisto

here? Anything wrong Rin?" Well but him, not the clown, oh God please. "Mephisto, I-" Without finishing his sentence,

pink magic engulfed him making him yelp in surprise, Rin closed his eyes not wanting for any of

the pink magic to get into his eyes, and when he opened them, he wasn't by his building, no _it_

 _was the damn office with Mephisto._ As his eyes laid on, Mephisto, the sudden anger, and blue

flames suddenly vanished from Rin making him stop in confusement, _what the hell-?_ "Hello Rin

Okumura! My favorite twin! Now exactly what did you need me for?" Mephisto's voice was

childish almost as he cheekily smiled. "Mephisto, I think I don't need your help anymore…" Rin's

voice was panicking, the last time he visited Mephisto wasn't such a great visit, for a while now

he didn't want to really go near the demon, but he had no choice as he forcefully summoned

himself here. "Oh Rin, I can read my students expression's perfectly, you seemed distraught? Is

there something wrong, with what should I say, your flames?" Rin felt almost as if all the air left

his lungs, how could that clown know that-? "Rin you can't hide anything from me, you do know I

watch every student here?" Mephisto had a creepy voice at that moment, making it seem more

like a stalker than an head-minister at an academy. "Mephisto you're a demon right? So can you

exactly tell me why my flames are getting out of hand? Or why I felt a sudden burst of anger?"

Rin asked fastly his eyes looking deep within Mephisto's eyes. "Hmph, you are really dumb as

they say are aren't ya? Demons are known for their uncontrolled anger, and they have much

more stronger blood than human blood." Mephisto's voice was teasing almost, his eyes tainting

Rin as he swirled his hat in his right hand. "What- does that mean?" Rin tried his hardest not to

let the strange anger out, because of the Mephisto's comment of how, 'dumb he really is'. "Oh

please, does it not show anything? Your demon hormones and blood is overcoming your human

one's, i'm just guessing that you're most likely only, forty-five percent human by now." Rin

stopped whole, his eyes widening.

"Hah?"

Mephisto closed his eyes, the atmosphere suddenly becoming more serious. "Rin haven't you

noticed that each demon you defeat, always ask you the same question? 'Are you human, or

are you demon?'" _How did he..?_ "Rin, one day you'll have to chose, so right now i'll be asking

you….. When the choice comes, are you human or demon?"

…

..

.

"Human..?"

" **Oh you won't be saying that for long."**

 **OK GUYS I'M RUSHING REALLY MUCH, QUICK THING I GOT TO GO TO SLEEP SO I'M**

 **SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER WASN'T LONG, OR LIKE 5,000 WORDS I GOT TO GO TO**

 **SLEEP XD ALSO SORRY IF THIS HAS BAD GRAMMAR I'M CHECKING THIS IN THE**

 **MORNING :d**


	3. Chapter 3

**Eh, sorry late update! Anyways just enjoy! And also if you're having problems with the**

 **formatting, then I'm honestly really sorry. I use Google Drive for my stories so I can't**

 **really control how it turns out, not until I find a way to stop it. But for now I have yet to**

 **see a way to change the format! So if you are having problems with it, I'm doing the best**

 **I can to change it! Anyways sorry if this chapter has bad grammar, I'll check it later on!**

 **I'm working on other stories at the moment!**

Shiemi Moriyama, was the most kindest girl in the whole academy. But yet, her thoughts thought

other wise. Shiemi's blond hair felt silently above her forehead, her once kind blue eyes now

screaming with determination. Her heart leaping with adventure and coldness as she silently

halted with an golden edged blade, her familiar sitting neatly upon her shoulder, shouting with

happy, 'Nii's!' This was the very day she was going to show that she could protect her friends,

that she could protect the very living of people! Even if it had her doing what she hated most,

attacking innocents. She had to be strong for them, for her family, to her friends. Because ever

since the day Izumo was captured by the, "Illuminati", Shiemi had only felt sorrow and guilt for

her friend. Her friend, Izumo went through so much, so much during her life, some much

through pain and suffering. And what did Shiemi do? Just stood there at the side lines being too

shy or scared to step in? Right. And for a while now, she had been thinking of doing an

offensive role this time, to become a night as well as an wonderful tammer. Shiemi side stepped

to the right, pulling up her arm that was bought with the edged sword as she pretended to be

stabbing invisible enemies. Her legs scratched from the long thread of grasses as the willow

tree's loomed over her. Her movements mimicked exactly Rin's as her blue eyes continued to

scream determination. The sun caught within her hair and eyes as blue jay's twinkled with noise

above the dense smell of dew filled her senses as she continued to fake stab. She wasn't going

to stand on the sidelines anymore, she wasn't going to be there to watch her friends cry, no she

was going to be there to protect and harnish her friends even if it caused some of her humanity.

After about a long going ten minutes, Shiemi finally halted sweat beaming down her forehead as

well as her new clothes. Her clothes consisted of an dirty t-shirt and long sweat pants, her

breaths fastened with her fast heartbeat. "Shiemi darling, I have a few snacks here, come get

some before they get cold!" Shiemi's mother voice ranged through the strange new silence, as

Shiemi continued to breath harder. She would have to make another excuse. Shiemi knew very

well that if she told her mom that she wanted to become a knight, she would immediately be put

of, 'True Cross Academy', as much as her mother seemed to be cold on the outside, Shiemi

knew she was caring and concerned in the inside. And for that she felt very guilty for doing so.

Moving quickly, Shiemi hid the golden blade under a pile of willow tree, leafs, the sword was

personally gave to her by the head minister, Mephisto as she came clean to him about her

passions about protecting her friends a week before, as he gladly pursue those passions

without hesitance as a sword trailed into his hands. She walked towards her mother's voice, her

right hand side scraping her forehead, making the sweat to fall. Her legs felt as if they would fall

away in any second, after all she wasn't really used into fighting, but she would try. After about a

minutes she finally had left the forest that sat stubbornly by her mother's shop, and as she came

closer to her mother's echoing voice her features finally came into view. Her mother stood

opened, her chubby structure was packed with chinese looking clothes as her brown hair side

swept onto her left side. Her hand's filled with a tray that seemed to have, two water bottles, a

apple, hot steaming soup, and a nice looking warm sandwich. Shiemi closed in onto her mother,

her eyes tracing every line of her parent as her mother's feature turned into horror. "Shiemi you

are completely drenched in sweat! What the hell were you doing in there?" her mother put aside

onto a small, wooden table that was nearby as she pointed her right pointer finger at Shiemi's

drenched clothes. "Well… um… I.. uh…" Shiemi couldn't find another excused as she fiddled

with her thumbs, her eyes daring not to look upon her mother. "Never mind that, just eat your

food and then come back and get new clothes before going within that forest again. I swear

you're spending more time in the forest than in the garden nowadays." Her mother only shook

her head in disapproval before finally walking back within the shop, her blue eyes only meeting

back with her daughter when she turned around from the door frame, but quickly finished the job

by walking through. Hungry and exhausted, Shiemi sat on the lone chair that was parallel to the

table that had the meal and quickly decided to start eating the steaming soup. The sweat

substance filled her tastebuds in awe, as her expression changed from exhausted to relaxed.

This surely was the day she was going to protect her friends, no matter what.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

The tears continued to scrap off Izumo's face as she sat solemnly on her hospital's mattress.

' _Who are you?'_ Her confused sister's voice ranged repeatedly through her mind as she

forcefully closed her eyes in pain. Her pale hands continued to hold her hand to very limits. As

silent minutes past by, the tears still staining her expression and features. A slow creak entered

to room's silent as she snapped her head to that direction, stood in the hospital's doorway was

no other than, Shima. _That damned bastard._ "Oh hello Izumo! I couldn't find Rin Okumura

anywhere, so I decided to visit you! After all it's been a while!" Shima scratched the back of his

neck, pretending to not notice the hot steaming tears escaping from Izumo's pink eyes. Izumo

only responded with a cold glare, her voice snarling in attempt to say something horrible to

Shima but kept it thoroughly in her through. "Oh yes, I know that you still may have a grudge

about me, but can't we just put that aside?" Shima sneered mockingly, his voice hitched up in an

strange tone. "Only a fool would do so." Izumo hissed coldly, her eyes screaming anger and

pain as she clapped her hands onto her lap. Shima pinched the bridge of his nose his eyes

looking straight through Izumo with false pity. "Oh my…. Izumo you're more stubborn than ever

aren't ya?" His voice continued to be teasing making Izumo pissed, as her aura changed

dramatically. "What do you want Shima? Can't you just leave me alone?" She wanted her voice

to be strong, but all that came was a weak whisper, her purple eyebrows forwarding. "Izumo

don't be like that! I only wanted to come in and say hi to an old friend! I didn't know I would get

so much back lash! Just jeez, can't we just get along anymore?" Shima tilted his head, his feet

moving in to the hospital room making Izumo freeze with anger. "We… Aren't… Friends.." Her

voice was now strong with willpower, her eyes staring back. Shima only sighed, some of it

actually showing real emotion other of his act, as his eyes trailed along the edges of Izumo.

"Ah… now if you say that… I might as well just leave, but before I do so." Shima sneered wider

and more mocking as his eyes hitched in madness. "I hope you like, you know, having to lose

another member of your family!" Shima wiggled his finger through the air, making Izumo frozen

with anger. "Ah you know, your mother? It was really amusing seeing how she sacrificed her life

for someone like you, ya' know?"

"Piss Off."

"That's not nice to say Izumo! For your language I'm leaving! Hope you're happy with losing a

friend!" Shima huffed playfully, as his footsteps seemed to echo through Izumo's mind, as his

hands reached to the doorway, but before walking out, Shima turned back around to Izumo his

face showing real pity, but Izumo still didn't looked past that and snarled with anger.

Shima walked through the door.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

If Rin's face wasn't pale, it sure was now. Forty-five percent human, fifty-five percent demon?

No. NO. He couldn't lose the people he cared about just because of stupid blood. He didn't want

to fall to his heritage, didn't want to be the spawn of evil. So why the hell-? " **You won't be**

 **saying that for long."** Mephisto's voice was threatening to say at least, making Rin shake with

confusment. Wanting to say more, Rin opened his mouth to speak, but before doing so pink mist

filled his eyesight as he was suddenly now back, at the outside of the dorm-building? What-?

Rin's breaths were hitched with panic and fear, endless thoughts circling his mind as his hands

clutched his head tightly. _If the Vatican found out they would kill me. I could kill my friends! What_

 _would Yukio do? How would I stop this-?_ The thoughts just continued to circle through his minds

as a burning sensation suddenly filled through his veins, his cause of emotion of fear and panic

started to fuel the flames brightly. The flames licked through his skin, screaming with power. The

flames were small but could be easily seen as the swallowed his body whole. He could already

feel his mind going through a tight daze, as he stumbled backwards, his pale hands unclutching

his forehead. Sweat beamed by him as he continued to stumble back to the wall of the building,

his vision having small black spots seeping through them. _Calm down, Rin, calm down. You can_

 _figure something up, just think straight. Just think straight!_ No matter how many times Rin

thought this over, and over again the flames just continued to let hinged. _Rin just calm down!_

With that very thought, everything became more or less blurry. _Just…. Calm…. Down?_ His

vision was getting blacker. _Just- Calm- down-_

Everything was black.

 **Sorry short chappie! Kinda writer's block. t(0-0t)**

 **Also I'll check grammar later! :D Also if you have any tips about how I could change**

 **the format please pm, or review!**


	4. Chapters are Coming! Please be patient!

**Edited- currently im almost done with the new chapter, and I'm terribly sorry for the delay. I just noticed how many followers I have on this story, and I feel horrible. You guys have been waiting, and I have no excuse but for my trouble at school. I'm uploading the next chapter in the max of two days. And every week I will be updating, and I will also be updating my romance story of , "Blue Exorcist". Please just be a little more patient! (Also I'm planning to make the chapters WAY longer!)**


End file.
